Johan Hellstrom
Johan Hellstrom (ジョハン ヘルストロム, Johan Herusutoromu) also known as the Wandering Red, is a troubled young man who shares a history with Wings of Archadia's band leader, Royce Blixtrande. Royce is responsible for Johan's near death after Johan attacked Royce during a falling out between the two. He was the band's former drummer and a citizen of the Foundation District of Ilmarinen prior to his departure. He is also the newest member of The Dreadnaughts, holding the title of The Malice, and serving under its master, Lancaster Black. He is also the only mage within the dark guild who has not taken a new identity, as Lancaster believed Johan didn't have a life worth any meaning to warrant a new name. As a mage, he wields a very physical form of magic known as Iron Fist Magic, which incorporates magically enhanced attacks with his boxing style. Always looking for more power, Johan made a deal with Lancaster to acquire the power of an Iron God Slayer in an attempt to rid himself of all his enemies, primarily Wings of Archadia. Appearance Currently, Johan is a tall young man with a lean yet muscular build. He has silver hair cropped short that hangs over his forehead and cold grey eyes with thin eyebrows. He has a cross shaped scar near his left temple that's cut into his hair, while a bandage covers the top of his left eyebrow. His attire consists of a long red hooded trenchcoat that he sometimes wears tied around his neck. He has brown worn down pants with several slashes and wrapping around the legs and are tucked into high red boots and matching colored fingerless padded fighting gloves. Around his waist is a tan belt that hangs to one side with a tan scabbard and combat knife. His appearance makes him seem like a wanderer or vagabond. He does not wear a tshirt, instead opting to show his bare chest. His body is shown to be heavily scarred: several cross scars on the arms and 3 diagonal slashes arcoss the chest. After joining The Dreadnaughts, his has taken on a more professional looking attire. It consists of a formal white button down shirt with slim black slacks and light grey shoes. On each sleeve is a short red belt strap ended by golden tips. He also wears a black belt with a golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a red vest with a small gold pin on the left side of his chest. To accent his outfit, Johan has his shirt tied at the collar by a black ribbon and wears black gloves. Completing his outfit is a black blazer that he mainly carries over one shoulder. Personality Johan is often mistaken to suffer from a rare mental disorder known as Dissociative identity disorder which manifests itself as two very distinct personalities, though is often triggered much easily than the other. When speaking to others, he appears as a good natured young man who's calm and collected, often accenting it with a smile. He's polite and well-mannered to those around him, hardly every speaking in a raised tone, allowing him to seem trusting to others. Only highly perceptive individuals can see through Johan to his true nature or when this facade begins to crack. In reality, Johan is an expert at subterfuge and admits that his good natured persona is merely a ruse to achieve his goals. Underneath that exterior, Johan harbors great animosity and hatred towards Royce due to a near fatal fight event that left him heavily scarred and psychologically shattered. Once his real personality comes to the surface, he's cold, deranged and sadistic, and enjoys toying with his enemies when engaging them in combat. When fighting, he's absolutely brutal and merciless, showing zero empathy towards his opponents. He isn't above killing his opponent even if they are too weak to defend themselves. He's also psychotic, flashing bouts of extreme rage and insanity that manifests itself during moments of extreme stress or agitation. While trying to maintain a high level of confidence in his own abilities, much of this can be attributed to mere bravado as his mental stability quickly begins wane when facing stronger opponents and he appears to be losing the battle. During his fight against Royce, he became increasingly frustrated when the fight appeared out of his favor to the point that Lancaster had to step into deffuse the situation. Johan also despises weakness and tries to shed all sense of it from within himself. This is why he grows more hostile when he's unable to gain a decisive victory in battle. He's now become obsessed with obtaining more power, which is his main reason for joining Lancaster's guild. His relationship with his guildmates is strained at best as he openly despises most of them. He only maintains a certain level of obedience towards Lancaster because of his power and rank, as well as the promise to increase his own so that he can eliminate Royce. History Coming Soon. Plot *001. From The Top Of The World *004. Breaking up the Band *006. Dark Days Coming Magic & Abilities Johan primarily focuses on offensive power when engaging in combat, but boasts a surprising amount of speed and durability, as well. This gives him a more rounded set of skills, but leans towards attacking due to his psychological nature. As a boxer, Johan leads with punches and rarely ever uses his legs beyond for speed and dodging. He excels in close quarters where he can use his fist and magic at its maximum potential, but does possess very limited long range ability. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''While not possessing near the same level of strength as Royce, Johan nonetheless has a great deal of physical power. Enough that he's able to damage Royce who's known for immense durability. Against normal men, even some much larger than him, he's shown to be able to hold his own against them, signifying an above averal level of strength that isn't limited to his smaller frame. He enhanced strength affords him more punching power, as well. And with his refined fighting skills, has enough confidence in himself to defeat an opponent in a single punch. '''Enhanced Reflexes: To match his incredible offensive capabilities, Johan uses a form of dodging that resembles bobbing and weaving combined with constant hopping on the balls of his feet. This allows Johan to dodge incoming attacks and counter with his own, as well as closing the distance between himself and his opponents. His dodging is described as fluid, able to gracefully flow through attacks while remaining completely unscathed. This method of dodging allows his body to be in a state of constant motion, allowing him to react much quicker to an opponent's moves or spells. He can successfully turn his hips and upper body to let attacks harmlessly pass them, or dip low underneath them and come up with an attack of his own. His reflexes allow him to react instanteously, conditioned through years of training and fighting, allowing his body to move on a subconcious level at times. Enhanced Speed: Johan has shown to be able to cover large distances with incredible speed and close in on his targets. On more than one occassion, Johan's been able surprise his opponents before they were able to react. He combines his speed with his reflexes to increase his defensive power and avoid multiple attacks even at close range. In moments of intense focus and the heat of battle, he seemingly vanish to avoid an attack and reappear at a safe distance. This allows him the ability to engage several targets at once and manage to remain unharmed. His speed also grants him the ability to send his punches much quicker, as well as casting spells in the middle of combat to confuse his targets. Against a single target, he can send a flurry of punches so fast that it can appear as though dozens of fists are flying at them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even in his youth, Johan always had a penchant for fighting and honed his skills on the dangerous streets of the Foundation District. Be it a bar room brawl or fending off bullies, Johan never backed down from a fight. He's described as a balanced combatant, specializing in boxing as his principle form of fighting. He's able to deliver powerful punches with amazing speed, completely overpowering an opponent with an unrelenting onslaught of attacks. When magically enhanced, his fists are able to launch targets back or shatter their defenses. Growing up in the poorest, and most crime ridden district within Ilmarinen, Johan was forced to survive on a daily basis and that survival required him to get his hands dirty. He would get into bouts, sometimes for money, just to make it through another day. As such, he has extensive knowledge and experience in dealing with a multitude of opponents, ranging in height and weight. His skill is great enough to match anyone within Wings of Archadia, and has shown to hold his own against Royce Blixtrande on more than one occassion. His fighting style also incorporates several theories for defense which are based mainly on the ability to be in constant motion so that he shift position at a moment's notice and evade an attack. Johan has trained himself to the point that he's created several combination punches that he can throw reflexively and target multiple areas of the body to continuously keep his opponent guessing where the next attack will come from. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Even before joining the Dreadnaughts, Johan has been described as having a great level of magical power that manifested itself as a white aura when exerted. Considering the prerequisites to join the Dreadnaughts, it is safe to assume that Johan possesses enough magical power to be near that of an S-Class mage. An interesting note about his power is that it does not manifest itself in a particularly violent way. The white aura is rather calm, coming off his body like vapor and an ethereal glow to it. Though if he wishes, he can also produce the aura as a wave of incredible force that can cause the area around him to tremble. Because of his power, Johan is able to clash against other mighty mages of astounding power without being overwhelmed by their energy. Iron Fist Magic Iron Fist Magic (鉄拳の魔法, Tekken no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that allows Johan to focus his magical power into his fists so that he can increase his offensive abilities. Similar to Palm Magic, this greatly boosts the strength of his punches to the point where simple hits can shatter boulders or bring down pillars. With Johan's boxing style of fighting, Iron Fist Magic can be extremely powerful and able to level opponents with ease in a single punch. When activating this magic, seals appears over each fist and burn into the back of his palms before slowly fading. This signals that his fists have now been enchanted with the magic. When striking against a target, the impact makes a discernible sound of metal clanging against a surface, which is where the magic's name comes from. Not only his fists, but his entire arms have become as tough as iron and they are able to withstand attacks without any visible signs of harm. This allows him to clash against other attacks with his bare fists, even being able to block bladed weapons and recieve a scratch. He's also been able to block or bat away projectile spells with his bare hands without injury. While Johan primarily uses his magic in conjunction with close quarter combat skills, it also possesses several unique properties depending on which spell he uses. Aside of greatly augmenting his punching power, this magic can also be used to knock back opponents and even cast a ranged spell to attack opponents from afar. It even possesses the ability to break down spells directed at him, marking incredible versatility. *'Iron Fist Magic: Shout' (鐡拳魔法 • 叫び, Tekken Mahō: Sakebi) Johan's most basic spell that only initiates itself when making contact against a target. To cast it, Johan simply attacks his opponent with a punch. Once it makes contact against them, he can instantly cast this spell and a magical seal will appear around his fist, greatly amplifying the force of the attack to deal devastating damage. When the spell is cast, there is a distinct sound of a bell ringing before the target is sent flying backwards. Because of its simple movements, Johan can catch his opponent's off guard by throwing a regular punch and then immediately casting this spell to augment the force delivered behind it and destroy their defense. This spell was strong enough to send Royce through the air and smash him against a steel garage door. It greatly resembles the Iron Dragon's Hard Fist spell. *'Iron Fist Magic: Cry' (鐡拳魔法 • 泣き声, Tekken Mahō: Nakigoe) A form of counter magic, Johan is capable of shattering magical spells used against him like glass by striking them with his fists. It is unknown the process in which he is capable of performing such a feat, but it has something to do with shattering the binding that holds a spell together. While impressive and formidable against some magic spells, there is a limit to what he can counter. The stronger the will, the harder the spell is to break apart. Essentially, Johan's magical power is fighting against the magical power within the spell cast from the user. If his overcomes the latter, then the spell will shatter. Even against elemental attacks, this spell is capable of blowing it away, granted that his power overcomes the spell caster's own. When he strikes the incoming spell, a magical seal appears at the point of contact while tremendous force is released as Johan's power overwhelms the spell. *'Iron Fist Magic: Whisper' (鐡拳魔法 • 低声, Tekken Mahō: Teisei) When surrounded by enemies, Johan can produce a powerful wave of force in an omnidirectional path to deal tremendous and knock them back, freeing himself from being potentially overwhelmed. To activate this spell, Johan simply raises his fist over his head, creating a white magical seal in the process. He will then slam his fist against the ground and release the power all around him simultaneously as an invisible wave of force. Thanks to his sheer strength and power, Johan often destroys the ground around him when performing the spell, mixing debris into the wave to deal additional damage. Aside from offensive ability, Johan has also used this spell to temporarily hide himself behind a wall of debris. When fighting against Royce back in Ilmarinen and then interrupted by the rest of Wings of Archadia, Johan struck the ground to create force that swept up the snow around him, forming into a large wall that gave him enough time to disappear without a trace. Johan can produce this spell as a single directional wave if he wishes. By choosing to channel all of the force towards one target, he can deal tremendous damage and destroy everything in its path. *'Iron Fist Magic: Shriek' (鐡拳魔法 • 悲鳴, Tekken Mahō: Himei) When an opponent is outside of Johan's attack range, he can summon a fast long ranged spell by slamming his fists together. Reacting quickly, Johan summons magical seals in each fist and strikes them against each other and moves them forward in front of him. He then produces a small fast moving projectile of destructive force that explodes on contact. Johan uses this spell primarily against airborne targets or those outside of the reach of his Whisper spell. Because of its short casting, Johan can produce it at amazing speed and attack his opponent before they have time to react. The strength of these projectiles are enough to destroy walls and pulverize rocks, while dealing significant damage against his enemies. Its animation is similar to the Magic Wind Palm spell. Advanced Spells *'Iron Fist Magic: Thunderous Roar' (鐡拳魔法 • 轟音, Tekken Mahō: Gōon) Before acquiring Iron God Slayer magic, this was Johan's strongest spell that incorporated his great strength, speed and attack power. When activating this spell, his fists will ingnite in white magical energy, large seals appearing around them. Once he's positioned himself, Johan will unleash a continuous barrage of enhanced punches that completely overwhelm his opponent and deals tremendous damage. Johan is known to enter a berserk mode when casting this spell, seemingly sending a never ending onslaught of fists while laughing maniacally. When his opponent is pressed against a wall, the force of these punches are enough to smash them into the wall, leaving behind a lifesize imprint in the middle of a cluster of holes left behind by his fists as they were gunfire. His fists move so fast that they all blend together and are almost unidentifiable to the naked eye. The power of these punches are comparable his Shout spell, signifying that each one deals incredible amounts of damage. Iron God Slayer Magic Iron God Slayer Magic (鉄の滅神魔法, Tetsu no Metsujin Mahō) Johan joined the Dreadnaughts with the promise of greater power so that he could slay all his enemies. As a man of his word, Lancaster granted Johan the magic of an Iron God Slayer through implanting the appropriate Lacrima into himself. Though Johan has access to this magic, Lancaster secretly stated that for the Lacrima to mature properly, one's magical power must find a perfect harmony with the other or it may lose its effectiveness. As an Iron God Slayer, Johan commands the element of iron and incorporates it into his body to alter its look, though when he produces this iron it is pure black as with other God Slayer magics. This provides Johan a significant increase to his attack and defense power without robbing him of his exceptional speed. Because Johan has not been properly trained in its magical use, he's primarily using it to coat his arms in iron to augment the strength of his punches. The extent of transforming his skin to iron has been limited to his entire arms and its yet unknown if he can alter any other part of his body. But given his fighting style, this partial transformation still provides him a valuable advantage during combat. When he strikes a target, he can now easily destroy walls and boulders while releasing tremendous force that causes the area to visibly shake. Another advantage to coating his arms in iron is that he can use the added protection to defend himself against incoming attacks and remain unharmed. Projectiles can be swatted away with his bare hands and use his arms to deflect attacks from bladed weapons. With his limited use of this magic it is unknown if Johan knows its more advanced techniques, such as ranged abilites or consuming iron to replenish his reserves. *'Iron God's Imperial Armor' (鉄神の天装甲, Tetsujin no Tensōkō) Similar to an Iron Dragon Slayer's Scales spells, Johan is able to coat the skin around his arms with black iron to increase the strength and force delivered behind his punches, while also providing protection against attacks by using his arms to deflect the attacks. Johan is only able to achieve a partial transformation which is limited to his arms instead of his entire body, signifying that he may not have yet mastered this Slayer Magic. Even with a partial transformation, this magic provides Johan a tremendous advantage against his enemies, as every one of his punches can inflict grievous injury, while simultaneously possessing enough force to launch them back crashing through nearby structures. To activate this spell, Johan simply uses mental command and a white translucent light glows over his arms. Then magical seals will appear at the bottom of his fists and slide up his arms, encasing first his fists then the rest of his arms in black iron and end at the shoulders, solidifying into a solid metal skin. Even though encased in metal, Johan's speed isn't at all impeded and can move and react just as fast as he normally would. *'Iron God's Falling Hammer' (鉄神の下降鉄, Tetsujin no Kakōtetsu) Again only able to attain a partial transformation, Johan can shape his fist into a flat hammer head to bring down towards a target in an overhand punch and crush them with incredible force. Johan typically performs this attack as a counter punch, dodging his opponent first and then bringing down the hammer while they are still in motion, taking advantage of an opening to ensure he strikes his target. Considering the attack is designed to hit an opponent's head, it has the potential to instantly knock them out with one strike, or at the very least do tremendous damage and leave them stunned and staggered in the process. Johan can also use this attack to bring down his opponents, as well, smashing them into the ground while releasing a small shockwave. Stats Johan's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Hatred. Category:Mage Category:Iron Fist Magic Category:The Dreadnaughts Category:Dark Mage